Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Pavo Crispin
"Pavo Crispin...now there's an underdog story if I've ever heard one. Just a week ago he was the captain of an oversized fishing boat, and I had to mop up his vomit almost every week. Now he's the captain of one of the greatest ships on the Inner Sea...and he has a deckhand to clean up after him instead." ''~ Oriele Masi, owner of the Cup and Rudder tavern in Port Peril, 4742 AR Pavo Crispin is a human swashbuckler who wields a rapier in one hand and a revolver in the other. He starts out as the captain (and only crew member) of a small ship called the John Taylor. Pavo is one of the three main characters in Pathfinder: Saga of Fate. Backstory Pavo Crispin is a Chelaxian from Absalom, the mercantile center of the Inner Sea Region. Growing up in an industrial city living in close quarters with many other people, Pavo dreamed of sailing the open seas, living the pirate's life. His parents told him that he should give up on that dream, as they told him there was no such thing as a good pirate. Pavo wasn't convinced. Thinking it would reach a compromise with their son, Pavo's parents sent him off to work with a small maritime trading company called the Dorso Brothers Trading Company. The company was run by three brothers who sailed the Inner Sea buying exotic goods from various port cities and turning them around for a higher price. Pavo's job working for this company was tending to the boat, making sure it was clean. He was stuck with this job for five years. Pavo absolutely hated it. The brothers made some very corrupt business practices, increasing prices on goods for well beyond what they were worth. In addition, the brothers verbally abused Pavo, and paid him much less than what they promised his parents. Pavo barely had enough money to buy food at the port cities they stopped at. After three years, Pavo finally had enough. He told the brothers he wanted out of his five-year contract that he had signed to work for them. The Dorso brothers wouldn't let him out, however, and told him he had to stay with them for the remaining two years or he would be turned over to Absalom's government. Pavo really didn't want to work with the Dorso brothers any longer. When the brothers traveled to Jalmeray to do business there, they told Pavo to stay behind and watch the ship as always. Instead of doing as he was told, Pavo untied the ship from the dock and sailed away from Jalmeray, leaving the brothers behind. As the brothers watched Pavo sail away with their ship and any goods that were still on it, Pavo yelled to them: ''"Good luck reporting me to Absalom without a boat, you crooks! The pirate's life, here I come!" After that incident, Pavo used the Dorso brothers' money to buy a rapier, a revolver, ammunition, and a pirate captain's outfit. He gave away all of the brothers' illicit goods to the poor, and named their ship the John Taylor. For the next three years, Pavo trained himself to fight as a pirate would: with a rapier in one hand and a gun in the other. During these three years, Pavo made no money, but just used the surplus that the Dorso brothers had. By the end of those three years, Pavo realized he really needed to kick off his career of being a benevolent pirate, one who stole from the more corrupt merchants, like the Dorso brothers. He realized he needed a crew. What better place to find one than a lawless port city like Corentyn in Cheliax? Pavo set a course for Corentyn, and found that he didn't even need to leave the harbor to find a willing crew. He found out that four people: a group of four oddities had killed the gang leader that was controlling Corentyn, and needed a boat off away from Cheliax ASAP. They needed a boat, Pavo needed a crew. Pavo offered they join his crew since they would mutually benefit. The group of four agreed (they didn't really have an alternative), and Pavo's crew consisting of Lu Kong, Raalnorg, Hiroto, and Hanji was formed. Personality Pavo is very cheerful and charismatic, almost to the point of being irritating to some (like Hiroto, Hanji, and Raalnorg). He doesn't let much ruin his cheerful vibe, laughing even in the face of death. His carefree nature led him to become fast friends with Lu Kong. He's also very cocky, often underestimating his opponents, thinking a well placed sword strike or bullet will solve most problems. Appearance Pavo has shaggy black hair and a short goatee, as well as blue eyes. For clothing, Pavo wears a black and blue captain's hat and coat, along with black boots. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 17 * Dexterity: 18 * Constitution: 13 * Defense: 13 * Magic: 8 * Willpower: 8 Abilities Basic Attack: Rapier * Pavo delivers a quick strike with his rapier. Alternate Attack: Revolver * Pavo fires a shot from his revolver. Unlike most projectile weapons in the game, Pavo can fire this weapon six times before having to reload. Standard Ability: Parry/Riposte * If this ability is activated right as an enemy is about to hit Pavo with a melee attack, Pavo will parry it, completely negating its damage. If Pavo immediately hits his attacker with his rapier, the attack will result in an automatic critical hit. Similarly, Pavo can deflect nonmagical projectiles like arrows, bolts, and bullets, and follow up with a revolver attack that deals an automatic critical hit. Advanced Ability: Charmed Life * Upon activating this ability, Pavo's chances of resisting status effects (both magical and otherwise) become greatly increased by an amount determined by his magic score for a short period of time. Alternatively, if this ability is activated within a short window of time of being subjected to a status effect (which gets longer the higher Pavo's magic score is), he will instantly negate that effect. Super Ability: Roll out the Barrel * Pavo pulls out a barrel of black powder, tips it on its side and sends it rolling in the direction he's facing. When it collides with an enemy or Pavo shoots it with his revolver, it will explode, dealing massive fire damage. The damage of this attack isn't affected by any particular ability score, and improves as Pavo levels up. Passive 1: Strange Mind * Pavo's willpower score is treated as twice as high when determining resistance to mind-affecting status effects. When Charmed Life is in effect, Pavo automatically negates these status effects, regardless of the timing of the ability's activation. Passive 2: Swashbuckler * Whenever Pavo successfully incapacitates an enemy with a critical hit, his attack speed increases by 0.05 (to a maximum of 1.5) for the rest of the stage. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters